Aspire to Be
by selinnium
Summary: Bella moves to Forks for her senior year in pursuit of a dream that her parents did not approve of. She meets Edward but neither paid much attention to the other for their own reasons. How will they ever be together?


_A/N – Another new story? Wow! I haven't even finished my first several-chaptered stories and I am already starting a new one. Phew, talk about tiring! Or not… I actually had this idea pop into my head a few days ago and I felt that it could be a good plot to have a Twilight fan fiction revolve around. It is based very loosely on a conversation between my mom and I. Read on to the Preface!_

_**Disclaimer**: Ideas belong to me but everything else to the wonderful Ms. Stephenie Meyer._

xoxoxoxoxox

**Aspire to be**

by Selinnium

_Preface: __Me, Myself and I_

xoxoxoxoxox

"Mom, this is my choice." I said, getting annoyed and frustrated at my mom. "You said you would support me no matter what my career choice is."

My mom's face was flushed and looking impatient. "Honey, acting is _not_ a career." She snapped at me.

"If you go to school for it, then it most certainly _is_ one."

"Oh, baby, it is such a disrespectful career. They'll make you undress and have sex with a random man in front of a camera." She was definitely getting desperate.

I massaged my temples with my thumb and forefinger. This was not going the way I had imagined. I was hoping she would be more understanding. "Mom, I think you are confusing _actors_ with _porn stars_. I just want to act, not have sex in front of a camera." _At least not with some random man._ I smirked mentally.

"Bella, just think about it, okay? You still have your senior year, maybe you'll find something else to be 'passionate' about." My mom concluded. "You are such a smart girl; with all those advanced classes you're taking, you could get into virtually any college you want." She rose from the couch and wrapped her silk robe around herself tightly. "Just reconsider, okay? Please." With that, she went upstairs to Phil.

xoxoxoxoxox

I was put into drama class because the Business Ed. Class I had wanted to take was filled to the brim. It was just my luck that I happened to hand my course selection late and lost my place. The counsellor randomly put me into the only available class: Drama 11 – Acting for the Camera. I was devastated! My tendencies to trip over air would cause me much embarrassment. My life would just be much more unbearable if it were to be caught on tape too. I wanted to die. But at least I wouldn't be taking Gym class, right? Yes, that was a positive; I must think only of the positives.

We started the course with theatre. "It is the basis of camera acting because it came first" as my teacher, Ms. Sullivan, so often had said. She gave us many lectures about theatre being very important when acting in front of a camera because it teaches voice control, body language and natural movements. We were taught the "neutral position" that every actor ought to perfect.

Somewhere between the start of my junior year and learning the techniques of natural movement, I fell in love with acting. It just happened. I was still as clumsy as a blind man – if not worse – and rehearsing plays were absolutely dangerous. I sprained my finger once but I wasn't so sure how it happened.

One week, My group was given scripts to a very short play. I played the mute, orphan girl whom was determined to make a difference. I had to express what I was feeling through my body and some "noises" I had to make without actually speaking. The not speaking part was easy since I didn't have to memorize much. I wish I've gotten a speaking part but I was content with what I had. The actual performance was only to the class but I felt so good being "in the zone" as a different person completely that I never wanted it to end. Maybe that was when I first realized my potential as an actress.

When we finally moved on to filming, I lost my prior discomfort with it. At least if I fell in front of the camera, they could reshoot and edit that part out(which I realized later); unlike if you fell in front of an audience. I was so excited to take on new personalities and techniques. I learned from Ms. Sullivan that the main difference of stage acting to camera acting is the facial expressions. Camera close ups to the face catches everything; the slightest twitch and the scene would take on a new meaning. I guess it was a good thing I didn't twitch as much as I tripped. We were told to "draw on past experiences and relate them to the scene". Of course, it would be impossible to have previous experience in all the scenes so we were introduced to empathy; to put yourself into the position of others in order to achieve sympathy. I had absolutely no difficulty with that. Overlooking my disabilities(clumsiness to the extreme), Ms. Sullivan said that I was her favourite student yet. I basked in her compliments and improved in the areas where she critiqued.

xoxoxoxoxox

By the time I finished my junior year, my mind was made up. My senior year would be dedicated to my preparation to be a professional actress. I was very excited to tell my mom and Phil. I researched schools but not many caught and secured my interest but one. It was in Canada, somewhat close to Seattle. Over the summer, I found out everything about the school like a rabid fan girl and eagerly planned the next few years of my life after high school even though I still had one more year to go.

It really was too bad that my mom could not accept my decision. She obviously thought it was just a phase that I would get over. I guess it wasn't her fault not taking me seriously; I used to fantasize myself as the CEO of a big corporation until my junior year when I abruptly changed my mind. Another possible reason was she assumed that I thought only of the glitz and glammer of the famous actors. It is quite the contrary. I was super aware of the hardships and improbability of making it big time. I just wanted to achieve the high I get when I act. In this particular situation, I couldn't make everybody happy. I had to choose between my parents and myself. This time, I am choosing me, myself and I.

I am moving to Forks, Washington, the dreariest place in the world and the home of my father, Charlie. I hope at least _he_ will be happy with my decision.

xoxoxoxoxox

_A/N – Thanks for reading so far. I don't know why but whatever I write is either really long or full of rambling__(or both). Well, to me it isn't rambling because it all may lead to something but for the reader – you – it may seem boring. I hope you're not asleep yet… And by the way, Bella moves to Forks in her senior year in my story, not junior. Guys, _PLEASE REVIEW_. I would _really_ appreciate it. I need to know how to improve and it gives me much motivation (although I'll update nonetheless). Please?_

_Peace,_

_Selena_


End file.
